


Fairy Tale

by Knivergils



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest, 亚当, 亚当×夏娃, 原罪兄弟, 夏娃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils





	

　　夏娃坐在长桌的一头发呆，百无聊赖。  
　　他不想待在这个枯燥无味的天台，可是亚当在，无聊的事就变得有了意义。  
　　亚当仍旧在看书，一本厚厚的蓝色封皮的拉丁语名著，封面已经风化得看不出名字。他看得很慢，看久了会眨眨眼，偶尔会停下来，似乎在思考。  
　　夏娃玩着苹果，指尖推着它在桌面上滚来滚去，眼睛没有一刻离开过亚当。  
　　亚当的身体被衣服严严实实地包裹，夏娃努了努嘴，盯着亚当左手手套跟衬衫袖子连接处露出来的一小片皮肤出了神。  
　　一股清晰的渴望向他袭来，名为欲望的波长在他的神经系统里奔走。  
　　  
　　叫不出名字的街道，崩坏的建筑东倒西歪，夹缝里长满了杂草树木甚至斑斓的蘑菇。夏娃跟着亚当在废墟里寻找人类的痕迹。  
　　亚当找到了一些有意思的书籍，夏娃则在一个被挤扁的柜子里发现了一本人类的儿童绘本。不过大概已经不能被称为一本，纸张酥烂一碰就碎，纸上的色彩在接触到空气后迅速褪去。  
　　残破的碎片上描绘着白雪公主的故事。  
　　夏娃蹲在地上一脸认真地问亚当：“不是吃了苹果会获得智慧吗？为什么人会死？”  
　　皇后的恶毒和嫉妒让亚当感到愉悦。  
　　“公主并没有死，”亚当试图翻页，但经过了漫长岁月的绘本太脆弱，画着王子的那一页在他的手里破碎，他用手指把碎片捻成粉末，“王子会来救她。”  
　　“怎么救？”  
　　绘本剩下的部分已经无法阅读，亚当摇了摇头。  
　　“嗯~反正我不是人，吃了也不会死。”夏娃并不好奇童话的结局，走到一边粗暴地掀开坍塌下来的朽烂不堪的水泥天花板，勉强弄出一条能走的路来。野蛮的行径破坏了一窝兔子的家，四下逃窜的小东西有一只慌不择路地跳到了亚当的脚上。  
　　“哈哈哈！”夏娃笑得露出一排白牙，捞起那只不比他巴掌大多少的小兔子拢在怀里。  
　　一直面无表情的亚当看着那只软乎乎的兔子，白色的毛被粗鲁的夏娃揉得乱七八糟，水汪汪的红眼睛冲他眨个不停。他把手伸到夏娃头上，揉了揉那些剪短后发梢就打卷的乱毛，然后得到了一个一模一样的表情。  
　　他鬼使神差地捏住了夏娃的脸，看他疼得嚷嚷起来，举起手里的兔子，企图用这个脆弱小生命的爪子攻击他。  
　　亚当笑了，笑出了声。面部表情变化幅度过大，他不得不用手扶了扶眼镜。  
　　夏娃被这个笑晃花了眼睛，失神一松手，小白兔如获大赦，从他手里跳下去，钻进草丛里不见了。  
　　废墟发出低沉的隆隆声，不知道多少年岁的钢筋铁骨摇摇欲坠。  
　　巨大的混凝土块从上方砸下来，亚当拿着书的手轻轻一托，混凝土块形成的碎石雨像是被释放了静止法术一样停在半空，他另一只手握住夏娃的手腕。  
　　“发什么呆，走了。”  
　　“噢！”  
　　走出大楼，身后的建筑轰然倒塌，连一面完整的墙都没剩下。  
　　碧蓝的天空被一层薄薄的卷云覆着，云朵边上被阳光镀了一层金边，微风从高空掠过，那些金边就化进了云彩里。  
　　夏娃摘掉缠在亚当长发上的蛛网，说：“哥哥，你笑起来真好看。”  
　　同一副身体，笑起来还会有差别吗？亚当觉得这句话没有意义，但人类在这时应该对他人的赞美表示感谢。  
　　“谢谢。”他神色淡淡，一如往常。  
　　他这样说着，却不知该如何形容眼前的夏娃，仿佛系统资料匮乏。  
　　夏娃——他所谓的同一副身体——站在他跟前，整个人融进秋日的阳光里，温暖明亮。  
　　夏娃痴痴地望着亚当，阳光将树荫投影在他的眼瞳里，那双红宝石下细碎的轮廓影影绰绰，漾着柔和的光彩。在亚当说完那个表达感谢的词组后，他身上的光辉迅速地灰暗了下去，那双眼睛几乎立刻化为单纯的机械部件。  
　　亚当捏紧了手里的书。  
　　“夏娃，”亚当叫他，声音很轻很轻，“如果你喜欢，我会多笑的。”  
　　当事人并没有意识到自己说了一句逻辑复杂到无法运算的话。看夏娃呆住，恢复元气的样子十分可爱，又伸手捏了捏他的脸，这次轻轻的。  
　　然后如他所说的笑了。  
　　  
　　夏娃咬了一口苹果，也不咽，就含在嘴里。  
　　亚当已经不再逼他吃苹果了，他却总是带一个在身边。  
　　天色渐渐暗下来，亚当终于合上了手中的书本。夏娃几乎是立刻从座位上跳起来，三步并作两步蹿到兄长的面前。他膝盖跪在亚当双腿间的缝隙里，双手搭在亚当肩上，低下头吻上那双唇。  
　　细微的苹果香气，淡淡的甜味。  
　　禁果的味道远比想象的要好，人类的“上帝”真是一个自私的家伙。  
　　亚当霸道地吮吸着夏娃主动送过来的舌头，牙齿啃咬他的下唇，听他发出好听的呜咽。亲吻滑到下巴，亚当咬住夏娃的脖子，咬住蠕动的喉结，在上面留下一个需要一段时间恢复的咬痕。  
　　亚当把夏娃推倒在桌上，抓住他的胸用力捏住，手套鲜红的指尖嵌进柔软的肉里，低头含住另一边的乳头。  
　　思维停止了，名为亚当的病毒疯狂地侵食着夏娃，他沉溺于这种令系统崩坏的快感。只要看着亚当想着亚当，就好像凭空生出一颗心脏，它是那样的脆弱，被那个人的一颦一笑牵动。  
　　他眼角染红，欲望像是无止尽的深渊，想要更多的触碰，想被亚当爱抚。夏娃的双手陷入兄长的脊背，把他的白衬衫揉成一团。  
　　“……哥哥……”  
　　回应他的是一个吻。  
　　他的眼睛湿润了，雾气迷蒙的可怜样子博取不了同情，只会让人更想欺负他。  
　　亚当亲吻了夏娃的眼睛，手隔着裤子揉搓他已经硬起来的阴茎，他受到刺激低呼出声时，舌头便趁机探了进去，缠住他的尽情翻搅。手伸进绷得紧紧的裤子的时候，躺着的夏娃险些被自己的唾液噎住。  
　　戴着手套的手爱抚阴茎的感觉不太一样，没有实感却依旧十分刺激。指尖抠着龟头上的小眼，指腹搓弄那道细缝。夏娃拱起腰，手从亚当身上滑落，猛地捶了一下桌面后死死抓住。  
　　视线交缠在一起，强烈的精神波动让夏娃连接的网络变得异常，许多连接着夏娃的机械生命体似乎进入奇怪的“发情”状态，不稳定的数据令夏娃分不清现实和虚幻的界限。  
　　亚当贴上夏娃的耳朵，他的声音变得低哑潮湿。  
　　“还有空想别的？”  
　　“……不，不是……”  
　　“那告诉我，你在想什么？”  
　　“……想你……”  
　　秋天的空气不应该如此闷热，或许是自己的错觉，亚当想。  
　　  
　　夏娃坐在桌沿，肌肉绷紧，亚当握住他的腿弯将他双腿打开，火热的阴茎抵上入口，夏娃能感受到那个东西在他的身下突突跳动。断开网络后，夏娃的核心完全接管了系统，所有的神经元件都变得更加敏感了，亚当的每次触摸都火辣得烫人，分分寸寸被他点燃。  
　　抬头对上亚当的眼睛。  
　　“好好看着，我要进去了。”他坏笑着说。  
　　夏娃吞了口口水下意识低头，尺寸惊人的阴茎进入了他。  
　　他尖叫起来，身体因为感受到疼痛而颤抖——断网让他失去了自愈能力，轻微撕裂的入口渗出了一些仿生血液。  
　　整个没入，亚当抽出一些再顶进去，夏娃咬住下唇，身体快要滑下去。  
　　“……痛……”  
　　“没事的。”亚当亲吻他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇，停下来认真地吻他，舌尖缓缓地舔过上唇，“要是不喜欢这样，你可以重新连上网络。”  
　　“不，不，”夏娃被亚当顶得倒抽一口气，亚当重新咬住他的下唇，他双手环上亚当的脖子，吻了回去。  
　　不想跟其他人分享你，你是我一个人的。  
　　夏娃的阴茎在亚当手里变得湿漉漉的，下面被撑满了，柔软的内壁紧紧地包裹着亚当。亚当也察觉到脱离网络后，这具身体产生的感觉更加的真实，真实到让他头晕目眩。  
　　性带来的最原始的快乐开拓了亚当的认知，也毫不留情地侵略了他的理智。  
　　他疯狂地抽插，一次次用力撞进夏娃的身体，胯部撞上臀肉，伴随着交合发出色情的水声。夏娃的哭喊渐渐弱了下来，变成如同动物发情的欢愉呻吟。  
　　他的呻吟令亚当快乐，兴奋。  
　　亚当把夏娃从桌子上抱起来，突然腾空让夏娃抱紧了兄长，两人连接的地方没有分开，龟头浅浅地埋在里面，亚当坐下后全部深深地插了进去。  
　　夏娃这一下完全失声。  
　　亚当的手伸到后面摸着两人连接的地方，另一只手托起夏娃的下巴，看着那双红红的小兔眼。  
　　“乖孩子，接下来自己动。”  
　　夏娃抿了下嘴唇，把腿放到地上，扶着亚当的肩膀慢慢地抬起屁股，阴茎一点点滑出他的身体，在快要脱出的时候再坐下去。亚当毫无征兆地抓住了他的腰，用力往下一按，夏娃把粗大的阴茎全吞了进去。  
　　过分的刺激，他哭了，眼泪顺着先前的泪痕滚落。  
　　亚当拇指玩弄着夏娃的乳头，手套尖尖的指尖把挺立起来的乳头按下去，夏娃昂着头上下律动，核心过载几乎熔毁，意识碎裂，系统界面停止运行，现在的他全凭本能，神智恍惚地呼喊着“哥哥”“哥哥”这个深深嵌刻在他心里的词组。  
　　彻彻底底地脱离网络，无关数据，精神和躯壳纠缠在一起，一分为二的两人重新融为一体。  
　　时间在这个空间里消失，激烈的冲刺，所有的一切在终点变成灿烂的烟火，在夜空中分崩析离。  
　　亚当紧紧地抱着夏娃，夏娃的胸口留下了一个渗血的齿痕。亚当舔了舔伤口，然后托住夏娃的头，吻他。他在夏娃身体里软化，夏娃清醒过来后，攀着他的身体凑上来送了一个甜甜的吻。  
　　傍晚的风吹在他们汗湿的皮肤上，有些凉。  
　　“夏娃，晚上去游乐园吧，今天有烟火。”  
　　“好！”


End file.
